We Move Lightly
by ivorykeys09
Summary: Dan/Blair. Based off of some spoilers after midseason finale...my take on where it picks up. Two or three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Based off of some spoilers I've read. This takes place a few weeks after the midseason finale.

Thanks to my wonderful beta Spiros. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>He's waiting for her when she steps out of the psychologist's office, but she's too exhausted to shoo him away. She walks right past him, fully expecting him to follow behind.<p>

She's right, of course. He's one step behind her.

"Coffee?" he offers, holding up a paper cup.

She turns her head to look back at him. "Is it—" She bites her tongue before she can say the word _decaf—_her persistent pregnancy craving—and fumbles through her momentary brain lapse. "—_Starbucks?" _She finishes smoothly, ignoring the look on his face that shows he knows her slip-up.

Her eyes pool with tears, and before he can notice, she fakes a coughing fit.

Dan stops walking, prompting her to as well. "Damn. No, it isn't." He sighs. "Sorry."

He looks so frustrated at himself, she feels sorry for him. She gives a barely-there smile. "Good. I don't like their coffee anyway. Too plebeian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan knows this:

1) Chuck woke up from his coma, and Blair woke up from ChuckandBlair.

2) There is no ring on Blair's finger, and no Louis in New York.

3) He isn't the only one anymore who's lost a baby.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How can I miss something I never had?"

It's just after three in the morning, but Dan's been up for a while. He sets his alarm for 2:30 every night, knowing Blair will call thirty minutes later. It's been an odd ritual that started three weeks after the accident: she calls, he listens. They are never lengthy conversations; just long enough for her to admit a feeling that breaks Dan's heart for her a little more.

Dan sighs and softly says, "It was more than a _thing,_ Blair."

She sniffles into the phone at the truth of his reply. And then a little more and a little more, until she's sobbing soundlessly into the receiver and until the phone zaps dead from the tears that have leaked into it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When she walks out of her therapy session the next week, Dan looks like he's been hit by a truck. She can't help but feel a little responsible for it.

She stops in front of him instead of walking past.

"Sorry for waking you up every night."

"You don't."

Which is actually not a _total_ lie, since he wakes himself up before she can do it herself.

"You don't _have_ to answer it."

"I want to." And he hands her the paper coffee cup as he takes a sip of his own.

She tastes the coffee, wanting to savor its warmth and taste, while also hiding her face. Hot apple cider surprises her tongue, and she feels as if a bucket of cold water has been thrown on her. It's the first thing in weeks that is unfamiliar and out of her routine.

Everyday, she wakes without an alarm clock, forces food down her throat, walks to the therapists office, walks out with Dan, takes his cup of coffee, and aimlessly paces the city for the rest of the day. They barely speak until her middle-of-the-night phone calls, and even then their conversations are brief. She hasn't realized until now_—_until he changed her order from coffee to cider_—_that she was...bored. And so very confused at what she was going to do next and how to get there.

"I need to get away. Do you know of a place?"

He nods.

"Take me there."

It's the second time she's said this. And the first time he does.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They don't have any clothes, but they both have their wallets, so they aren't worried. She doesn't utter a word when he leads them to Penn Station and onto a train. She never asks where they are going, although by hour eight she is more than curious.

They've been given their own quarters, consisting of bunk beds and a small bathroom. They find it too claustrophobic to stay in all day, so they sit down at a table across from one another. He writes while she looks out the window. She escapes from the sorrows of her mind and just watches the world go by. Embarrassingly, she's traveled to countless other countries, but rarely inside her own. Her gaze is glued to the unfamiliar cities and farms and towns they pass by, only ripping her eyes away from the window to eat the food that he's placed in front of her.

Once Dan notices her bloodshot eyes fighting to flutter close, he finally coerces her to go to bed. She silently strips down to her bra and underwear and climbs onto the lower bunk. Once she's settled, he whispers goodnight and climbs the ladder to the top bed, welcoming sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her midnight phone call turns into a midnight waking of another kind. Dan rouses when he feels the mattress sink from her weight and he automatically shifts closer to the wall. Wordlessly, she climbs under the covers with him and melts into his warmth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They sleep in much later than planned_—_until the conductor calls the last stop. They are too busy scrambling to pack their things and change to feel embarrassed but the way they woke up.

Though neither of them can forget the way their legs and arms and heads and skin seemed to fit so perfectly against each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first thing Blair sees once she steps out of the train is palm trees, and just the sight makes her sigh in relief. A foreign sense of calm washes over her and for the first time in her life, she doesn't care about not having a plan. She just wants whatever she's feeling to last more than a short moment.

Although she can't help but wrinkle her nose at the words _Welcome to Florida._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The air smells salty and sunny and fresh and clean and Blair immediately knows they're on the coast near the beach. Unsurprisingly, Dan seems to have a small plan worked out, as he gives the cab driver an address from memory.

He smiles warmly at her. "We're almost there."

Her lips quirk upwards. "After twenty-four hours on a train, I'm not sure I believe you."

Dan laughs at that. "But do you trust me?"

She shrugs, and then after a beat: "Would I be here if I didn't?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan nudges Blair awake as the cab stops in front of a sweet cottage. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

After paying the driver, Dan reaches for her hand and leads her to the front door. An old man opens it after a minute.

He looks oddly familiar to Blair, and it isn't until Dan speaks does it all make sense.

"Hey Grandpa."

An older version of Dan Humphrey is standing before her.

"Daniel, my boy! It's been too long," he says, embracing his grandson. "I was so excited when you called I could barely stay standing."

He turns and notices Blair. "And who may I ask is this breathtaking young woman?"

She can't help but smile at the adorable man. "Blair Waldorf. It's so nice to meet you." She reaches out her hand to shake his, but he kisses it instead.

"Lovely to meet you dear. Now come in before we all die of a heat stroke."

Once inside, Blair catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and holds back a gasp. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

"Not at all sweetheart! Straight down the hall and to your left."

She returns five minutes later looking a bit more refreshed than before. She accepts the glass of lemonade his Grandpa offers, and greedily takes a sip. Dan smiles as he watches her.

The phone rings and the old man sighs. "I'll bet my last buck that's Hal calling to complain that I'm late to our chess game. He should be used to folks moving slow in this joint."

As he stands up to get the phone, his sentence clicks in Blair's mind. Looking out the window, she understands for the first time where they really are. Rows of almost identical homes line the street, and her eyes go to the older couple and groups that are walking along the sidewalk. Dan hasn't _just_ taken her to Florida.

He has taken her away from all babies, children, and young mothers. He's taken her to a retirement community.

She can't stop the tears that flow down her cheeks, and she's too far gone at this point to care anymore. The way she looks at him says _thank you_ more than the actual words can.

He simply squeezes her hand and winks. _You're welcome._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Please accept my apologies for not review replying. They are coming! I just wanted to get this up before tomorrow's episode. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GG or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>They've been in Florida two weeks, and Blair already feels infinitely better.<p>

Their days are slow and lazy and the opposite of what Blair had expected—boring. So far, spending time at the retirement community is just what she needs.

And Dan. He is just what she needs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Every morning, Blair wakes at half-past seven and after a cup of tea and some fruit, she walks the short distance to yoga. Her psychiatrist in New York had given her the idea, but the thought of meditating in silence had been the last thing she wanted to do. Too many thoughts had corrupted her mind and it had become inescapable.

Here, she welcomes the silence. The stress of her life is no longer at the forefront of her mind, and the practice of yoga is incredibly calming. By week two, meditating before her day commenced became more crucial than caffeine.

She hadn't gained much weight during her short pregnancy, but what she did gain was soon lost by her daily exercise. It's the first time in years she not only feels strong in her mind, but her body.

**.**

**.**

**.**

While Blair does yoga, Dan plays checkers. And cards. And..._swims_ in his grandfather's water aerobics class. When Blair raises her eyebrow at this activity, he defends it by saying, "We're bonding." She doesn't buy it, but _does_ love seeing him in a bathing suit.

When he's not playing games, he writes and reads. He lets Blair do her thing, while he does his. He lets her heal in her own way and timeline.

He takes up one other activity, but Blair quickly ends it. Or...the Restful Pines board ends it.

On one particular morning, while waiting for Blair's yoga class to end, Dan tries to see how fast his grandpa's golf cart can go. It ends with Blair picking up Dan in the main office, given strict instructions to not allow him to drive golf carts anymore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Looking up from his book on their third week there, Dan's greeted by a flustered-looking Blair.

"I have a crazy idea," Blair rushes out. A hopeful, yet scared, gleam is in her eye.

"I'm intrigued."

"You know Alice? The lady who—"

"Lives on the corner," he nods. "Yeah. Sweet lady."

She smiles. "_So_ sweet. But she was telling me yesterday that her newborn granddaughter Ruby has this heart defect, and she needs surgery."

Frowning, Dan says, "That's terrible. When's the surgery?"

Letting out a long sigh, Blair plops down on the couch beside him. "That's the thing...there _is_ no surgery. Or, not until they can come up with the money."

"What do you mean?" he asks, setting his book on the table.

"Her son and daughter-in-law are working four jobs to cover the hospital bills they _already_ have, Alice has been retired for fifteen years and is on limited savings, and their hospital can't help at all."

He lets out a breath. "Wow. What about insurance?"

Her silence gives him his answer.

"So how do you come into this? What's your crazy idea?"

At this, she finally breaks into a smile. "Well, I wanted to organize an event to help raise money for the surgery!"

He frowns again. "Blair...I don't want to make you upset, but are you sure about this? You've been away from all things baby for a few weeks, and you've been doing great. Do you really want to do this to yourself?"

She sighs. "I need to do this. We're not staying here forever! New York is full of babies and moms, as is the rest of the world." She runs a hand through her curls. "This can give me something to do besides yoga and going to the beach. Most importantly, this little girl _needs_ this. My baby didn't have a chance, but this baby does."

He can't argue with that, so he gives a small smile. "I think it sounds like a great idea. I'll help in any way I can."

"Ah!" she shrieks, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!"

A grin spreads from ear to ear. "So how are you going to raise money?"

"Oh _Daniel. _Isn't it obvious?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It is.

So when the plans for "A New Start for Ruby's Heart: A Night of Fashion & Foxtrot" is announced, Dan isn't the least bit surprised.

He expects her to turn into Crazy Blair, the NYC girl who is a bossy and borderline-hellish event organizer. He figures every senior citizen in the community will get so fed up with her, they'll be the first people to ever be kicked out of Restful Pines.

But "low-key" is her motto in Florida, so that's just how she is.

The week leading up to the event is filled with days at the local shopping center. Blair gathers an enthusiastic group of volunteers and picks out their outfits for the fashion show. There is nothing Fashion Week about it—no labels or stilettos. No stress or freak-outs.

When Dan walks into Kohls to pick her up for lunch, he is immediately lost in the store. It's only when he hears his favorite laugh does he narrow down where she is. Darla, Alice, and Maggie are standing in front of Blair, mocking supermodels and their runway poses. Shaking his head, he walks closer to the group of women silently hoping one doesn't break a hip from strutting too much.

"Dan!" Blair calls, flashing a radiant smile. She meets him halfway and immediately leans in to kiss him. It's short, soft, and perfect.

He's startled because, well...that's the first time she's done that since they came here. Blair, however, doesn't bat an eye. She's so caught up in her excitement of his arrival and her elderly friends, she doesn't even seem to notice she's done it.

"Don't they look _wonderful?_" she asks him dreamily, her gaze moving back to the dressed-up women.

"They really do," he replies, but his eyes are on Blair and Blair only. She hasn't looked this happy in months. He doesn't want it to stop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The event is nothing short of a hit. It's the most exciting night the community has ever seen and, Dan thinks proudly, it's all because of Blair.

The great hall is decorated with string lights and bright colors, illuminating the space and creating a jolly aura. Each model looks so dazzling their husbands nearly have heart attacks. Walkers and canes are set to the side for the night, quickly forgotten as the band plays hits from their youth. Amazingly, ticket and raffle sales add up and—paired with a donation from Blair Waldorf—they raise enough money to cover the surgery.

"I'm exhausted!" Blair says, finally joining Dan at a table.

Laughing, he says, "I bet. Cake?" he offers, holding up his fork with a generous size bite on it.

After pursing her lips in thought, she obliges with a knowing smile. "Mmm," she hums. "That's _so_ good."

She has frosting on her lip and he leans over to kiss it off. She happily melts into the kiss, sweeping her tongue against his. He tastes of icing and chocolate and she feels tingly down to her toes.

When she pulls away, she matches her eyes with his. She can't believe she's wearing a low-brand dress, in the great hall of a retirement community, kissing Dan Humphrey. But she's here and she can't imagine being anywhere else.

"There you are dear!" a shaky, older voice says, snapping Blair and Dan out of their moment.

Blair turns to Alice with a smile, but Dan sees it falter when her eyes drop to Alice's arms.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Blair, this is Ruby." The baby is nestled in a blanket, sound asleep and utterly adorable. Blair takes in a deep breath and tightens her fingers around Dan's.

With wet eyes, Alice says, "You saved her life Blair. I can never thank you enough."

Tears fall down Blair's cheeks as her eyes stay on the little girl. Dan's the only one who knows the real reason behind the tears, but the night is too happy to dwell on the truth.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh, um..." Her eyes travel to Dan, who gives an encouraging smile. "Yes. I would love to."

Once the baby is settled carefully in her arms, Blair snuggles her closer, enjoying her warmth. "She's really beautiful," she says to a bashful Alice. "You're a lucky grandmother."

After gaining her composure, Blair turns to Dan. "Can you please go in my purse and bring me the present inside it?"

He comes back a minute later with a small box and hands it to Alice at Blair's word. Alice gasps once she opens it and pulls out a small pair of red sparkly mary-janes.

"I thought Ruby needed her own ruby slippers," Blair says, a wide grin on her face. They all ooh and ahh over the tiny baby feet after they put them on, and _she's _even proud of herself that just weeks after losing her own, she's holding a baby.

The sight of Blair with Ruby in her arms, after all she's been through, make Dan's heart swell. Swell with pride, adoration, awe, love.

Love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The hall is empty by ten o'clock, and all that's left is Dan and Blair. After fielding many questions, and discussing it over dinner, they decide to leave by the end of the week. Their families want them home and they need to return to the real world.

"Dance with me?" Dan asks, holding out a hand for her to take.

She nods and accepts his hand, then settles into the warmth of his body. Dan takes out his phone and presses play to "Moon River," and after slipping it onto the table next to them, he slowly leads them into a dance. It's slow and romantic and safe and comfortable...everything she's used to him being. At the thought of all of _this_ ending in a few days, Blair wraps herself tighter around him, savoring everything she can.

Dan saved her. He pulled her out of the swallowing and suffocating waters and brought her back to life. She knows where his heart is—how he feels about her. She's never felt more loved than in the past few weeks with him.

Her heart, however, has been so broken, she knows it'll be awhile before it's full and healed again.

But she knows this: what she has with Dan is the closest thing she's ever felt to love. And one day, she'll finally get there with him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'd love to know your thoughts! :)


End file.
